Ring of Truth
by LadyKailitha
Summary: After the Nope-acoplyse Aziraphale is trying to make changes in his life to reflect his new allegiances, especially his pinky ring. This is little change tilts the balance in his and Crowley's relationship. Their love rings true at last.


**A/N: I know I promised Sherlock fan fiction, but with my elbow out of commission all I've been able to do is write at work and not type things up (this short thing took TWO DAYS to type up). Also after watching Good Omens it devoured my soul a bit. I'm never going to stop writing Sherlock fanfics. Not ever. But this is just such a lovely sandbox to play in, so I might dabble here a bit. Plus a little crossover between Sherlock and Good Omens. And then I promise to start posting my Author AU. **

**And about the elbow? I'm going to see a specialist about it tomorrow. I hope I don't have to do anything drastic to it.**

* * *

Crowley sauntered into the bookshop, looking for its owner. He wandered the aisles, then glanced around the backroom, until he found Aziraphale in his office.

Crowley leaned against the door jam and watched as the angel fussed with a small jewelry box.

Aziraphale picked it up and opened it. He stared its contents and then slammed it shut, thrusting it away from him. A moment later he repeated the process.

Crowley shook his head. "Something got you vexed, Aziraphale?"

The angel jumped and whirled around to face him. "Oh my dear fellow! I didn't hear you come in."

"Uh huh," Crowley said, crossing his arms over his chest and standing up straight. "What's that then?" He thrust his chin at the desk behind him.

Aziraphale twisted to look at the box mournfully. After a brief moment, he held up his left hand to show that his pinky finger, which had once held a ring, was now bare.

Crowley twisted his head. "Oh."

Aziraphale rubbed the space it once was nervously. "I...got rid of it, you see. It represented my allegiance to Heaven and, well, we're on own side now and I wanted to replace it. So I did."

"So what is it? The earth or something like that?" Crowley asked.

Aziraphale brightened considerably. "Yes, yes! That's what it is. Of course!" He brushed past Crowley and out the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've an errand to run."

Crowley frowned. "Forgetting something?" He miracled the box to his hand with a snap of his fingers.

Aziraphale skidded to a stop and spun to face him. "Put. That. Back."

"Don't you want it?" Crowley asked curiously, sensing the panic rolling off the angel in waves.

Aziraphale sighed and Crowley could practically _see_ the tension leave his body. "Oh, of course."

He moved to take the box, but Crowley opened it instead. They both let out a gasp: Aziraphale in despair, Crowley in awe.

Snug in the confines of the velvet lining was a rose gold and obsidian snake ring, with an apple-shaped ruby in its mouth.

Crowley gazed at it in slack-jawed admiration. It was him.

Aziraphale snatched the box from him, snapping it closed.

He looked as if he was ready to throw it away, whether by miracle or physical Crowley wasn't quite sure, but before that could happen Crowley reached out and quickly closed his hand around Aziraphale's.

"Don't," he pleaded. "It's beautiful." He gently pried the box from Aziraphale's fingers.

Aziraphale pouted. "Of course you'd think that. It's you!"

Crowley shook his head. "That's not why it's beautiful, Angel." He opened the box and pulled the ring out, the box vanishing as he miracled it away. "You didn't just find this. This isn't some novelty you found in a shop. You had this lovingly made to wear on your hand."

He reached out for Aziraphale's hand, who gave it to him gingerly. Crowley slipped the ring on his pinky finger, but didn't pull away.

Aziraphale looked at their joined hands. "Do you really like it?"

Crowley looked deeply into his eyes and said earnestly, "Of course I do."

Aziraphale swayed back and forth. "I was afraid that you might be offended...or that you would think me presumptuous."

Crowley's heart melted just a little bit further for his angel. "No," he breathed. "No, Aziraphale. It's like you said, we're on our side now. This is the perfect way to show that." Aziraphale nodded happily.

Suddenly Crowley whirled around, scanning the room. "Wait! I have an idea. It's brilliant!"

Aziraphale looked at him, confused. "What is it, my dear?"

Crowley grinned at him. "Where's the other ring? The angel wing one?"

"It's in the desk drawer," Aziraphale directed. "But what do you want with that old thing? I don't need it anymore."

"_You _don't," Crowley agreed as he rifled through the drawer. He exclaimed happily when he found it, turning around with the biggest grin on his face. He held up the angel ring for Aziraphale to see.

Aziraphale smiled at him fondly. "Oh very well then, what do _you_ need it for?"

Crowley sauntered over and turned Aziraphale's hand over to place the ring in the center of his palm. He then held up his own right hand.

Aziraphale gasped and then giggled. "Shouldn't it be on the lefthand ring finger, my dear?"

Crowley waved the thought away with his other hand. "That's for humans. This is for us."

Aziraphale slipped his old ring onto Crowley's finger. "To us, my dearest Crowley. To our side."

Crowley leaned forward and kissed Aziraphale on the lips. "To our side at last, Angel. _My_ angel."

"Yours," Aziraphale agreed. "Forever."

Crowley grinned. "I think I can handle that." And he kissed Aziraphale again. The angel hummed happily into the kiss. Once they had broken it off, Aziraphale smiled.

"What would you say to a spot of lunch?" the angel asked.

"Didn't you have an errand to run?" Crowley teased.

"About that...I _was_ going to request a different ring, but as I don't need to, I am completely at your disposal," Aziraphale said.

Crowley smiled. "Then after you, Angel."

They walked out to the Bentley hand in hand, contented to finally show the world that they were on _their_ side now.

After all, their world was each other.


End file.
